


God Knows I've Fallen In Love

by feelsoflarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Harry is lovely, M/M, Marriage, They love each other so much, im sorry its so short i missed them being domestic, louis is a bit insecure, soft, they sing, they're not married but act as if they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29780703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelsoflarry/pseuds/feelsoflarry
Summary: It doesn’t really matter in the end. Not when they can laugh it off while kissing the person they fell in love with.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 21





	God Knows I've Fallen In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind, I'm italian writing in English because I'm bored ahah!

Louis loves music. He really does. Even on his free days, he spends hours and hours in their home studio writing and writing and playing melodies after melodies on his guitar. He often gets Harry to sit at the piano for him and play the sounds that go through his head, just because he’s not as good as his boyfriend. His best songs don’t come out from work days, but from those days he spends in the studio with Harry wearing just his pants and a loose t-shirt while playing random chords on whatever instrument.  
That day, Louis has forbidden himself to get into the studio. Harry’s back has been getting worse due to his posture and sitting hours at the piano is not helping. So, he put on a good playlist they made together, full of indie and Brit pop and rock.  
It’s mostly what Louis likes to listen to. But Harry won’t ever admit it. He likes Oasis and Arctic Monkeys but he would rather listen to Fleetwood Mac and Elvis Presley.  
He’s just glad to see his man being happy, singing and getting lost in the music. Louis stopped being that spontaneous ages before and Harry just loves when he looks like his younger self. He grew up all at once when they were in the band, trying to keep them all together and make sure they were doing music they liked. He couldn’t keep them all safe, but it doesn’t matter. Harry knows he did his best and always blamed himself for Zayn leaving.  
It’s probably one in the afternoon and they should be having lunch, but Louis seems so lost in himself while he sings in the lounge. The speakers are playing his favourite song and he’s got his guitar to play along with Champagne Supernova.  
He’s started the song from the beginning because he keeps getting some chords wrong. He’s such a perfectionist. Harry loves him so much.  
“Harry” he calls, looking at him “Harold, can you do it? I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong”  
The taller man slowly walks towards him, pinching his bum just because he can. Louis doesn’t flinch. “Do it again, so I can see it?”  
“Uhuh, sounds like a porn movie like that”  
“Idiot” he comments, unimpressed.  
Louis starts playing after that, without the song playing in the background. He plays the intro a little longer than Noel and Liam Gallagher did, but that’s just him wanting to leave his sign in everything he does. He doesn’t sing, but Harry wasn’t expecting him to. He hums lowly as he plays perfectly.  
The curly boy knows he’s probably just overthinking his abilities rather than just enjoying the music. That’s why most of the time Louis won’t be as spontaneous.  
His nerves get him thinking he’s not doing enough, or being good enough, so he would just stop.  
Harry looks at his fingers moving effortlessly on the cords. He’s been playing this song since the first time he thought about learning the guitar, yet he doesn’t feel like he’s doing it properly.  
When he gets at the end of the second verse he stops. “See?”  
The younger one looks at him confused. “What?”  
“I got it wrong!”  
“No, it sounded exactly like the record, Louis” he sits on the couch “Why are you saying that?”  
“It just doesn’t feel like I’m doing it in the right way” he complains, putting down the guitar.  
“You’re just focusing too much on it” Harry says “When you’re gonna perform it on stage, you’re gonna sing as well, so the guitar is just- I mean, it’s not gonna be the main thing people will focus on”  
Louis sits next to him. His feet pressed under his thighs, cold as always. Harry hisses and grabs them both in his hands. “I know you tend to despise socks but if you’re cold, why can’t you put a fluffy pair on?”  
Louis shakes his head and grabs his face to kiss him. “Will you make us lunch please?”  
“Sure”  
They both get up and, while Harry heads to the kitchen to cook something, Louis plays their playlist again.  
The first song to come on is I Want To Break Free by Queen. Harry has always thought that song sounded like it was written about Louis, especially when his boyfriend sings it with his whole chest and dances to it.  
“You know!” Harry screams over the music “You could actually vacuum the floor while you’re at it!”  
“Harry, we have a cleaner for that” Louis screams back before Freddie hits the first note of the song.  
The taller boy tries his best to not think about Louis moving around the room, singing happily along with Freddie Mercury, but while he sets everything up to make pasta he can’t help it.  
Louis joins him in the kitchen when Freddie sings “I’ve fallen in love” and he moves seductively towards him while he sings along with song.  
Harry wraps his arms around his neck and sings on his mouth “God knows I’ve fallen in love”.  
Louis laughs and goes on: “It’s strange but it’s true”  
The older grabs his hand and starts dancing with him while they happily sings to their favourite song. “I can’t get over the way you love me like you” they sing together, bumping into each other while the dance without a single thought bothering them.  
“When we get married” Louis says, pulling Harry closer by wrapping their arms behind his broad back “I wanna dance to this song, just like we are doing now”  
“You’re gonna have to take dance lessons, sunshine” replies Harry.  
Louis sighs. “I was trying to be romantic for you”  
The curly haired man leans a bit down and brushes his lips on his boyfriend’s, smiling when Louis deepens the kiss. The kiss in kitchen while the Queen fade into Oasis and the water in the pot starts boiling too loud.  
It doesn’t really matter in the end. Not when they can laugh it off while kissing the person they fell in love with.


End file.
